


Her First Battle

by Ace_Evergreen, VanillaChip101



Series: The Clones & Their Vod'ika [13]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano is a Sibling to the Clones, Ahsoka Tano-centric, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, CT-6116 | Kix is So Done, CT-7567 | Rex is a Good Bro, Gen, Lightsaber Training (Star Wars), Mentioned Barriss Offee, Mentioned Clone Troopers, Mentioned Luminara Unduli, Platonic Relationships, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Evergreen/pseuds/Ace_Evergreen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaChip101/pseuds/VanillaChip101
Summary: Ahsoka's first battle was...interesting to say.
Relationships: 501st Legion & Ahsoka Tano, Ahsoka Tano & Clone Troopers, Ahsoka Tano & Jedi Council, Ahsoka Tano & Original Clone Trooper Character(s), Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Jedi Council, CT-5597 | Jesse & Ahsoka Tano, CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-6116 | Kix, CT-6116 | Kix & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Series: The Clones & Their Vod'ika [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077455
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68





	Her First Battle

“Master!” Ahsoka yelled through the door of her Master’s bedroom, “We’re going to be late!”

“Go away…” Anakin’s muffled voice grumbled.

“ _ Master _ ,” Ahsoka whined, “At least open the door so I can drag you out of bed!”

“Sorry Snips, but no.” When Anakin’s disagreement came she was already on the move. A ventilation grate was located just above his door. Using the force, she removed the cover and jumped in. She slid in easily and quietly removed the cover on Anakin’s side.

Anakin was not expecting a small togruta jumping on him to be his alarm clock that morning.

“Ahsoka!”

~

They hurried through the halls, no doubt late for the council meeting. Anakin thought he heard Ahsoka muttering something about stupid masters, but brushed it off. A guy needed his sleep. 

They quickly arrived at the chambers and stepped inside. 

“Ahh, Anakin, glad you could finally join us.” 

“Ever the sarcastic one, my dear old Master?” Anakin bit back. 

“Ahem, if we could get started,” Windu cut off Obi-Wan before he could conjure up another snarky reply.

”Skywalker, you and your battalion will rendezvous with Master Luminara in orbit around Kalinor. The coordinates have been sent to the Resolute Command.”

“Yes, Master,” Anakin and Ahsoka answered in unison, before turning and leaving the room. 

Ahsoka followed Anakin through the halls until they finally reached their quarters.

“You should probably pack up some things,” Anakin said as they stepped inside. He walked toward his room. “I’m gonna grab a few things as well.”

Once they both got what they needed, Ahsoka placed the stuff on the small coffee table in the common area.

“Whatcha got there, Snips?” Anakin asked as she placed a small wooden box.

“Some old stuff of mine…from Shili, ” Ahsoka said, pulling out a small scarf and a wooden charm, staring at it. “The scarf was my mother’s and the charm was made by my brother.” 

“They’re lovely,” he looked at them wistfully, remembering fond memories of his mother. “I-“

He was cut off by his comm beeping. “Skywalker here” Anakin answered. 

The captain’s voice crackled through the comm. “General, we’re ready to go.”

“Okay Rex, we’ll be there in five,” Anakin answered, standing up as the connection cut. 

He looked at Ahsoka as she put her belongings back into her pack. “Ready?”

“Yup!” Ahsoka smiled, gathered her things and followed him out of the room and to the hangar. They were met with a full company of soldiers, most of them donning the iconic five-oh-first blue. Ahsoka was suddenly struck by just how many men were in the legion. Men under command, men she could _ lead to death _ , she realized with mounting horror.

“Ready to go?” Rex asked as they approached.  _ No,  _ Ahsoka thought dejectedly. 

“Yep!” Anakin responded, before joining a circle of sergeants to brief them on the mission, leaving Ahsoka with Rex who smiled at her and followed the others onto the shuttle.

Before they got on, Rex stopped and turned towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“You'll do great, kid” 

She smiled at his vote of confidence. 

“I hope so.”

~

As soon as Ahsoka had stepped off the ship, Ahsoka was grabbed by two very agitated looking clones who, judging by the red symbols on their armor, were medics. Kix and Coric introduced themselves while dragging her down the hall, telling her that she had to have a flash course in first aid. Because as they grumbled, if she was studying under Anakin Skywalker then she was bound to find herself in some sort of trouble, so she might as well be prepared. 

They only stopped pulling her once they were standing outside a door with a large red logo on it. 

“Welcome to the medbay, commander,” Kix said gesturing toward the door.

  
  


“Nice door” Ahsoka deadpanned, before Coric rolled his eyes and the door whooshed open. The room was large and had an open space in the center. Along the walls were plain, nondescript beds with various equipment primed and ready for an emergency. He led them to a small desk in the back, with a pile of books on it. As she got closer she was able to read the titles“Poisons and Venom cures Volume 1” and “Breaks, Sprains, and Bruises Volume 3”. Ahsoka wondered if they were as boring as the titles sounded.

~

They were. Coric made her sit down, placed two volumes in front of her, and launching into a long lecture. As he talked, he flipped through the book pointing at various charts and diagrams while Kix jumped in with demonstrations of how to wrap a broken wrist, or properly apply a bacta patch. After about two hours of the endless spewing of knowledge, Ahsoka was convinced that she should stick to offense and defense and leave the medical stuff to them. Still, Ahsoka’s eyes stung at the thought that men may die because of her poor study habits.

She walked out of the medbay after they had let her go, her feet leading her to the training room. She needed to calm down or else she was gonna mess up, she told herself, and the togruta entered the well-lit room, going to the punching bag located in the corner of the room to let out all of the nervous energy pent up inside of her. She punched, kicked, spun, repeat, and continued that for about seven minutes before she decided she shouldn’t use all her energy. As she unbuckled her lightsaber, she fell into an easy stance, closing her eyes and letting the force guide her through her katas, her arm raising up and shooting through with the muscle memory. She was so focused she didn’t feel the growing presence of clones filing into the room to watch her green blade slice through the air, mesmerized with its glow.

She finished her moving meditation, opening her eyes to find the soldiers studying her. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Ahsoka asked, immediately feeling self-conscious of herself as she clipped her lightsaber back.

“No, commander! Th-that was so cool! Is this what all of the Jedi are like?” A new shiny asked, and she wracked her brain to remember his name. It was…Lift! 

“Lift, some are much more closed off than our commander here,” Coric imputed, having finished his supply check in the medbay.

Ahsoka’s lekku blushed as she received the compliment, bowing her head with a smile.

“Are you gonna wear armor though?” Rex asked, hoping that she would say yes. That darn tube top she wore was going to get her killed, and the other clones seemed to have just accepted her. If she got killed on her first mission when _ they _ were supposed to protect her, that was saying something.

Ahsoka’s nose wrinkled and she turned away in refusal. “That blocky thing is probably heavier than me!”

The captain chuckled, kicking off of the wall and walking towards her.

“You need more than one way to defend yourself, little’un, and it has to be a way in which we understand. Did you ever learn about the hand signals we use?”

Ahsoka shook her head, confusion clouding her eyes.

“Signals? There are signals needed for battle?”

The Jedi didn’t teach her. All they taught her was the way of the Jedi, a peacekeeper, but ever since the Clone Wars, they had morphed into soldiers. Rex’s head shook in disbelief.

“If they didn’t educate you on that, then you’re going to learn it from us.”

And so, Rex and the others taught Ahsoka the basic and main signals they used, flash training her until she remembered them all until it was time for battle. They had arrived at the dusty planet of Kalinor, and she was ready to slice through the clankers.

~

Red bolts flew through the air and it was retaliated with blue. The forty-first corps had arrived the same time the five-oh-first did, and she didn’t have time to find out if Barriss came along as she reflected and defended her soldiers.

She ran ahead, slicing through clankers and pulling them towards her with a flick of her wrist.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Jesse shoot a droid, and turning around to punch another one. She winced at the shout she heard and she turned her focus back to the battle ahead.

She leaped, flipping onto the top of a droideka, and stabbing her green blade down the middle as her master had taught her.

“Snips! How many so far?”

She heard Anakin’s blade whoosh as he sliced through the B1-battle droids with ease.

“Twenty-one! You?”

“Thirty-six! You better catch up!”

She laughed, and he left to a different section, leaving her with the soldiers.

“Commander!” Rex yelled, giving cover for her to run, blasting at the Seppies.

She felt a tingle of danger in the force and she skittled away right before a grenade went off, but her lightsaber was blown out of her hand. It flew through the air and it landed a few meters away from her, landing in the fire.

She growled in annoyance, knowing that it was too far to summon it. Then, she felt a presence behind her, and she turned to defend herself, punching a B1 droid exactly as she saw Jesse do it. She had used the force to help protect her, but she was only learning, and she winced as she heard some bones crack but managing to destruct the droid in the right place. She then smiled when she heard a familiar laugh and some whooping.

“Just like that commander, just like that!”

She found her lightsaber tossed back to her, Jesse having run into the fire to blast the droids on the other side.

“You want some more lessons on how to hit them?” The trooper chuckled in jest. She mockingly nodded and the captain appeared behind them.

“Jesse, Kix better not hear about this,” Rex reminded him, shaking his head at the madman. 

~

“How did you even hurt your hand?” Kix asked, wrapping it in with a roll. He had seen this injury before, and he wracked his brain to remember who he also saw this on.

“In battle. Punched a droid,” Ahsoka mumbled, then froze as she realized what she had just said.

Kix’s hand stopped its ministrations as he looked at her in disbelief. He thought Jesse was looking a bit _ too _ smug for his liking, and now he knew why. The commander, apparently, followed in his footsteps. Jesse was going to be a dead man the next time he saw him.

“You did  _ what _ ?!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Ace Evergreen: Kix is MAD! Jesse better watch his back
> 
> VanillaChip101: Jesse's gonna get it XD


End file.
